Rusty Schwimmer
Rusty Schwimmer played Ashley Minahan in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride. She also played Patricia Phillips in the season thirteen Grey's Anatomy episode Catastrophe and the Cure. Career Filmography *''The Frat Haze'' (????) *''Killing Eleanor'' (????) *''You Can't Win'' (????) *''The Short History of the Long Road'' (2019) *''Keep It Quiet (short)'' (2019) *''30 Miles from Nowhere'' (2018) *''Wild Honey'' (2017) *''The Belko Experiment'' (2016) *''Blood Stripe'' (2016) *''American Fable'' (2016) *''The Life and Death of an Unhappily Married Man'' (2015) *''Wildlife (short)'' (2014) *''Sunken City'' (2014) *''Perfect Sisters'' (2014) *''Dogcatchers (short)'' (2013) *''Suspect Fowl Play (short)'' (2013) *''Scrooge & Marley'' (2012) *''The Sessions'' (2012) *''Slippage (short)'' (2010) *''The Informant!'' (2009) *''Pants on Fire'' (2008) *''Fly Like Mercury'' (2008) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' (2007) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Secret Adventures'' (2007) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes'' (2006) *''Beautiful Dreamer'' (2006) *''The Hawk Is Dying'' (2006) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party'' (2005) *''North Country'' (2005) *''Mozart and the Whale'' (2005) *''Runaway Jury'' (2003) *''Buttleman'' (2003) *''The Princess and the Pea (short)'' (2001) *''The Perfect Storm'' (2000) *''I'll Wave Back'' (2000) *''Edtv'' (1999) *''The Thin Pink Line'' (1998) *''Almost Heroes'' (1998) *''Los Locos'' (1997) *''Amistad'' (1997) *''Heartless'' (1997) *''North Shore Fish'' (1997) *''Prison of Secrets'' (1997) *''Gridlock'd'' (1997) *''The Man Who Captured Eichmann'' (1996) *''If These Walls Could Talk'' (1996) *''Twister'' (1996) *''Lone Justice 2'' (1995) *''The Crazysitter'' (1995) *''Down, Out & Dangerous'' (1995) *''A Little Princess'' (1995) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Reckless Kelly'' (1993) *''Darkness Before Dawn'' (1993) *''T Bone N Weasel'' (1992) *''Candyman'' (1992) *''Getting Up and Going Home'' (1992) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) *''Highlander II: The Quickening'' (1991) *''Running Against Time'' (1990) *''Angels of the City'' (1989) *''The Dirk Diggler Story (short)'' (1988) *''Memories of Me'' (1988) *''Addicted to His Love'' (1988) Television *''Paradise Lost'' (????) *''Mr. Mercedes'' (2018) *''Chicago Fire'' (2018) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''Lucifer'' (2016) *''Heartbeat'' (2016) *''Backstrom'' (2015) *''Greetings! From Prison'' (2014) *''Film Pigs'' (2013) *''Georgia'' (2012) *''Longmire'' (2012) *''Louie'' (2011) *''Donna's Revenge'' (2010) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2010) *''Bones'' (2010) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2009) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''State of Mind'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2007) *''Heroes'' (2007) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''American Dad!'' (2006) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Without a Trace'' (2006) *''Broken Trail (mini-series)'' (2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''Dragnet'' (2004) *''Boston Legal'' (2004) *''LAX'' (2004) *''Boston Public'' (2004) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2003) *''My Big Fat Greek Life'' (2003) *''The Guardian'' (2001-2003) *''Arli$$'' (2002) *''Six Feet Under'' (2002) *''Ladies Man'' (2001) *''The X-Files'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''Ally'' (1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1999) *''Providence'' (1999) *''Ally McBeal'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996) *''The Louie Show'' (1996) *''Picket Fences'' (1992-1995) *''ER'' (1995) *''Married with Children'' (1995) *''18 Minutes in Albuquerque (short)'' (1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1994) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1994) *''Ned Blessing: The Story of My Life and Times'' (1993) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1993) *''Stand by Your Man'' (1992) *''Life Goes On'' (1991) *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (1991) External Links * * Category:Actors